The Malfoy Bride
by bostongirl293
Summary: There are a few things Ginny Weasley accepted without question: Snape only ever smiling at her and not her fellow Gryffindor peers during Potions, Pansy Parkinson trying desperately to be her friend, and the beautiful clothes that filled her wardrobe; all because of an ancient bond that ties her to the arrogant Slytherin who sits across the dining hall... AU
1. Chapter 1

The Malfoy Bride

Prologue

August, a few short months before Voldemort's attack on the Potter residence.

On a quiet late summer evening, two cracks disturbed the peaceful country side surrounding Malfoy Manor. Two people, wearing faded hooded cloaks, stood at the front entrance. The shortest of the pair held an infant in their arms. The doors of the manor opened after three quick knocks. A small house elf ushered them inside, leading them through the dimly lit grand foyer and down a few long hallways. From their portraits on the walls, Malfoy ancestors silently watched them pass by, all eyes on the oblivious infant. Finally, they reached their destination somewhere deep in the Manor. The house elf disappeared the moment they settled themselves on a stiff sofa in the cozy study.

"Is she still asleep?" The male said, pushing off his hood. A shock of red hair contrasted with the dark and elegant environment.

"Mhmm," His wife replied, handing their daughter over to him so that she could take off her own hood, and smooth down the red hair she had thrown up in a bun. She gazed around the room, taking it all in. Occasionally she nodded to herself, murmuring. "We're doing the right thing."

"Yes, you are." They looked over at the entrance of the room to see the Lucius Malfoy, and his wife, Narcissa. A sleepy blonde boy, not yet a toddler, was in Narcissa's arms. "Good evening Arthur, Molly." Lucius went over to the desk that sat near the fireplace and pulled out of one of the drawers a long piece of parchment. He beckoned over Arthur to join him. "Firewhiskey? We should celebrate. This is, after all, a happy occassion." Lucius called for a house elf, a different one from the original greeter. It carried a beautiful silver tray, with wine glasses filled with warm amber liquid.

"Over on the table, Mitzy." Lucius ordered. The house elf did as she was told and promptly disappeared from sight. "Now, all we need to do is sign this, and perform the necessary bonding spell, and our children will be attached to each other."

"If you don't mind Lucius, I would like to just go over the arrangements one more time to make sure we're still on the same page.. and to avoid any surprises." Arthur said, taking up a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Of course," Lucius waved his wand. The parchment floated up in the air, magically enlarged so that all in the room could read it. "As you can see, it says that our children, Draco and Ginevra, are to be bonded with the intent of marriage once they have both graduated from Hogwarts. Regardless of their houses, they will be tutored together on the appropriate subjects that Purebloods should be well versed in; your daughter will spend her summers here at our home, starting at age three, until she is at Hogwarts alongside Draco. Once she has joined him at school, only three weeks will be required of her to be spent here, though of course if she so chooses she may stay longer." He paused, allowing the Weasleys to read this information to verify the accuracy.

"As you can see, once your daughter is officially bonded to my son, she will receive her own vault at Gringotts, with gold deposited on her birthday, Christmas, and various times a year as Narcissa and I see fit. Your daughter will want for nothing. When the Dark Lord succeeds, as he surely will, she will be protected. That in turn will protect the rest of your children." He did not say if that would protect Arthur and Molly, though it was acknowledged that this contract would increase their chances of survival.

"And if your side loses…." Molly asked softly.

"Then our family is protected from the backlash that would happen with association with the Dark Lord, and our line is ensured to continue." Narcissa answered, who had this entire time sat in a chair with a sleeping Draco on her lap. The boy, like his future bride, had no idea what this agreement would mean for their families. Whether they would be on the winning or losing side of the war, the results would mean little, as both families were in high positions for their respected allegiances.

"Let's sign it Arthur, and be on with it. I don't want to be away from the boys for too long." Nodding, he looked over the agreement one more time, chanting as spell to check for hidden clauses. When finally he could find no fault with it, he picked up a quill and signed his name, handing it over to Lucius. The men traditionally always signed first, and then their wives. Once Molly and Narcissa had done so, the tricky part came. The ancient laws that dictated the bonding ceremony required the two intended to be alert and conscious.

"Wake up my darling boy," Narcissa cooed, gently waking up Draco. Molly, across from her, did the same to Ginny. Immediately both howled with protest at being awakened. After calming them down, Narcissa and Molly stood with them facing each other in front of the fireplace. They spoke the few short lines of the bonding spell, waving their wands over their children. A pink light washed over the two. Molly gently took Ginny's left hand and placed it in Draco's, and the light changed faded and then intensified to a brilliant red, tying a loop over the joined hands before disappearing.

The writing on the parchment turned gold briefly, and an infinity symbol appeared beneath all the signatures. Whatever the outcome of the war, one thing would at least be definite: the eventual marriage between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2: Summers at the Manor

Chapter Two: Summers at the Manor

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own. I'm only playing with the characters and world that J.K. Rowling brilliantly created.**

 **Also, side note! Thank you for the positive reviews! I posted that first chapter not expecting any feedback, but you guys surprised me. Now I feel extra motivated to update! I'm still figuring out where story is headed, but I do know it'll skip around in time. Welcome aboard this fanfic train. It's good to have you.**

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny _wait_!" A small voice shouted. "Wait for me!" Six year old Draco Malfoy ran through the gardens in the back of Malfoy Manor. He stopped shortly near the fountain, anxiously looking around for his companion. A giggle, sounding as though it came from behind his mother's prized rose shrubs, caught his attention. A devious smirk crossed his face. Quickly, quietly, he went around the roses…

"Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" Draco shouted, startled. He whipped around to find Ginny laughing, her cheeks bright pink and her braids messy.

"I got you!" She smiled brightly. Draco scowled, his plan backfired.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Their argument ended with the arrival of a distinct _pop_. Mitzy, Narcissa's personal house elf, stood between the children. "Master Draco, your mother requests that you and Miss Ginny come immediately to the dining hall. It is lunch time." _Pop!_ As quickly as she arrived, she disappeared. The children looked at each other briefly before racing towards the terrace and back entrance of the manor.

* * *

"But Draco, we already went to Diagon Alley this week. _Twice_." Ginny whined at breakfast. She ignored Narcissa's raised eyebrow at her rather unbecoming behavior.

"We didn't get to go to Florean's though." Draco protested. "Or see the new broom they have on display at the Quidditch shop."

"Why can't we go somewhere else, like the beach or go explore the Muggle village nearby and check out their shops? It would be fun."

"Absolutely not, Ginerva." Narcissa said, putting down her teacup. Rarely did she ever use Ginny's full name. "Muggles are not to be trusted. You know this, dear." Ginny knew this quite well, though she often went to the Muggle village near the Burrow. She knew better than to mention this to Narcissa however. Feeling defeated she stabbed the scone on her plate with the spoon they had been provided. Snack time, like any meal, meant following proper etiquette at all times. At the Burrow no one cared whether or not if the appropriate silverware was used so long as nothing ended up on the floor, or worse, each other. Perhaps sensing her disappointment, Narcissa then said something that surprised both Ginny and Draco.

"The beach though is a wonderful idea. The sea breeze might do you two some good." Ginny whipped her head up in such a way she became dizzy. Narcissa frowned slightly, but continued anyways. "Draco darling this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce you to the Parkinson family. They have a daughter your age, the most delightful little girl." Even at eight years old Ginny knew when Narcissa had an ulterior motive. Rarely did Narcissa, or Lucius for that matter, do anything without a reason.

"What's her name, Mother?" Draco, the good son that he was, politely asked. He knew just as well as Ginny that his mother was up to something.

"Pansy. She'll be in your year Draco at Hogwarts. Her family is one of the oldest pureblood families in England, like ours." Narcissa paused, taking another sip of her tea. "And yours too, Ginny dear. It will do you both good to get to know a valuable connection, especially before starting school."

 _The Parkinson Estate, North Yorkshire_

"Oh Narcissa, it is such a pleasure to have you and your son here." Mrs. Parkinson said two days later over more tea and scones. Ginny politely accepted a cup from the house elf. They sat in a glorious sun room that overlooked the ocean. The Parkinson's home sat on a hill some distance from the beach. Malfoy Manor dominated it in size and elegance, but the Parkinson's had pure coastal charm. Ginny loved it.

"It's been a long time, Doretta. I find that escaping the country side and heading to the coast is good for one's health. You and your husband have a _lovely_ home here." Narcissa glanced around, surely noting the worn furniture and kitschy knick knacks that decorated the room. It almost resembled the Burrow in warmth. Interestingly Mrs. Parkinson herself was a rather plump woman who seemed to favor extravagant jewels and too tight gowns. Ginny marveled at the contrast between Mrs. Parkinson and the room they were in. She wondered what Pansy Parkinson would be like; she had yet to make an appearance. Ginny, used to Narcissa's strict schedules, certainly wouldn't have been allowed to do that. ("Being late is acceptable only if you are a guest, Ginny, not if you are the hostess," Narcissa often preached.)

"…. Pansy, come in and say hello to Mrs. Malfoy and her son." Mrs. Parkinson called; Ginny looked over to see a girl about her height enter. Like her mother Pansy wore an elegant gown, a miniature adult version of high fashion that could be found in Madam Malkin's shop for a hefty few galleons. Her black hair hit her shoulders with bangs that nearly hid her dark eyes. Cute wouldn't be the most immediate word to describe Pansy Parkinson.

"Hullo," Pansy curtsied, her eyes sweeping over the unfamiliar guests sitting in her sunroom. Her eyes focused on Draco, widening slightly. She blushed.

"Pansy, this is Draco. He'll be in your year, and probably the same house – the Parkinson's have always been in Slytherin (except a great aunt of my husband's, she was a Ravenclaw, the only other acceptable house for a Pureblood of course)."

"And I'm Ginny." Tired of being ignored, Ginny took matters into her own hands. Narcissa looked over at the red headed girl, dressed just as nicely as Pansy, if not better. Her lips lifted up in a slight smile.

"Ginny is our guest for the summer. She is Draco's best friend." Narcissa smiled softly at her, clear affection on her face for a brief moment.

"And of what family is Ginny the daughter of? The Burke's? They are known to have red hair every few generations." Mrs. Parkinson leaned forward, eager to be in the details of Pureblood society.

Narcissa laughed. "The Burke's? God heavens no, Doretta. Ever since the downfall of You-Know-Who no respected Pureblood would dream of being in the company of a Burke."

Mrs. Parkinson nodded fiercely. Her emerald necklace bounced up and down, as well as parts of her body that Ginny wished she hadn't seen. "Of course, of course, I haven't seen Elberta Burke in a long time, now that I think of it.."

"I'm sure you haven't," Narcissa coolly replied. "Ginny is actually Arthur and Molly Weasley's youngest child. Doesn't your husband work at the Ministry? I'm sure he crosses paths with Arthur often. I know Lucius does."

Mrs. Parkinson failed miserably at concealing her gasp. For the first time she seemed to really look at the little girl on Narcissa's left, sitting perfectly straight in her chair and wearing high quality clothes. " _Weasley?_ "

Narcissa smiled, lifting her tea cup once more. "Weasley."

* * *

"But Draco, you could _be_." Once again Ginny found herself arguing with Draco. They stood in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, staring at the beautiful Nimbus 2000 in the display window.

"Why would I want to be in Gryffindor though? My family has been in Slytherin for generations." Draco's eyes didn't leave the broom. "All families like ours have their own traditional house. All your brothers have been Gryffindor so far."

"Ron'll be Gryffindor too." Ginny said, tugging on Draco's arm. "Can we go to the joke shop?" They started walking down the crowded alleyway. In two weeks the school year would begin, and for the first time Draco would be away at school. Many of the shoppers today were students and their parents, buying school supplies. Narcissa had already begun Draco's shopping for him. She disappeared to Flourish and Blotts a half hour ago.

"Your brother being in Gryffindor is all the more reason in my opinion to follow in my father's footsteps to Slytherin. " Draco sneered slightly, though it lacked any malice. The few times he crossed paths with Ron Weasley often ended in an argument over whether the Chudley Cannons or Falmouth Falcons were the better Quidditch team. Ginny had a feeling once they got to Hogwarts house rivalry would replace the Quidditch one.

"Maybe I'll be the one to break Weasley tradition. I did already, by just being born a girl." She giggled. "I could be Hufflepuff. No one has been in that house in my family for over two hundred years!"

"Hufflepuff? Don't insult yourself." They reached Gambol and Japes. Draco opened the shop door, letting Ginny enter first. "Even Gryffindor is better than _that_ house."

Ginny didn't disagree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Letters

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, I do not own, I do not own.**

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _You don't have to guess which house I'm in. I'll say I told you so and leave it at that._ _I TOLD YOU SO_ _. Pansy got sorted in Slytherin too. She sat with me on the train ride to school and wouldn't stop talking about the summer she had in France. She keeps sitting close to me at meal time and it's annoying. I'd rather to talk to Blaise, he's in Slytherin too. I think you'll like him when you meet next year. He's a fan of the Falcons like me. Oh, and I'm sure you know this already but your brother got sorted into your family's house. So did Harry Potter. You know he turned down my invitation to sit with me on the train ride? He picked your brother over me. He must be a Cannons fan._

 _Professor Snape gave Potions homework already. He's the only professor to assign a heavy workload to first years. Luckily we got to learn the basics from him this summer. I'll keep you updated about his class; I know you find it sort of interesting._

 _Write soon,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 _Dear Draco,_

 _You told me so!_

 _Mum told me about Ron, and Harry Potter. We saw him at King's Cross. He didn't know how to get through the barrier! Mum showed him how though. What's he like? Ron hasn't really written home much. Only Percy writes each week and his letters are boring, they're only about his classes._

 _Potions is okay, I'd rather hear about the other classes. Don't tell Professor Snape that. He has been very kind to teach us. It's weird being alone at home, I don't have anyone to talk to except Mum and Dad. I write letters though to your Mum. She wants me to come for private tutoring twice a week so I can learn 'proper pureblood' things like dance, how to serve tea, etc. She did promise I could fly though once I'm done. Mum agreed and so I'll be starting next week._

 _Properly,_

 _Ginny_

* * *

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I barely talk to Harry Potter, he's a Gryffindor after all_ _and_ _your brother's friend. Mother told me about the tutoring in her last letter. At least you can curtsy and drink tea perfectly. Remember how boring those lessons were? You'd like Charms and Transfiguration better than Potions, but I think I would be okay without the gardening class we have to take. The first Quidditch game for Slytherin is against Hufflepuff in two weeks. I'm pretty confident we'll win. Halloween is soon too. Before you know it I'll be home for Christmas. Maybe you can come visit? I'll be able to tell you more and have a better convincing argument as to why you should ask the Sorting Hat to place you in Slytherin._

 _Convincingly,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 _Hello Draco,_

 _So much for going into detail about Charms and Transfiguration. Lessons with your mother are going slowly without you. But, I do know how to properly dance all the dances ever danced at every ball since 1816 (this year is significant because one Miss Anne Lortis, a pureblood, eloped with a half blood named Silas Georgeton, causing a huge scandal that somehow influenced the popularity of a particular dance.. Anyways ever since they did that every dance is somehow important since their wedding)._

 _Did your house win or did Hufflepuff? I hope Hufflepuff did just so I can imagine your face when Slytherin lost. But I bet you won. Charlie always Slytherin was the only worthy rival of Gryffindor. Speaking of which! Thank you for the invite, but Mum and Dad and I are going to visit Charlie in Romania for the holidays. That means my brothers are staying at Hogwarts. I'll bring back a dragon souvenir for you, if I can find one._

 _The Dragon Tracker,_

 _Ginny_

* * *

 _Bonjour,_

 _Mother and Father have taken me to France to visit relatives for the holidays. My great aunt Hydra pinched my cheeks and exclaimed rather loudly that I'm too skinny in the face. Her breath didn't smell that great and I got a big whiff of it in my direction. Mother is going to take me to Arc Boutique Centrale, which I guess is like the Paris version of Diagon Alley. A souvenir for a souvenir, but mine will be a surprise. I'll send it with my next letter. Pansy bought me a Christmas present. I got it in the mail yesterday. It's a snake charm that turns colors based on your mood. Do you want it?_

 _Joyeux Noel,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 _Alo,_

 _(That means hello in Romanian according to Charlie),_

 _Thank you so much for my present! Or should I say,_ _gifts_ _. The French make gorgeous dress robes. Did you really have to include the book on French pureblood etiquette though? I liked the book though on French royalty – how horrible that Marie Antoinette and her family were discovered by Muggles to be magical though. So sad. Did she really say that Muggles could eat cake? That seems like something your mum would be a fan of._

 _I hope you like your souvenir. I found it in a little shop in the wizarding district in the city we stayed in. Romania has a flourishing magical community, and the Muggles who live there are actually pretty aware of them, especially the vampires! They know all about Dracula._

 _I don't want anything that Pansy has touched._

 _Ginny_

* * *

 _Wow Draco,_

 _No letter, just the stupid snake charm I_ _specifically said I didn't want_ _?_

 _You better have a good reason for your rudeness._

 _Ginny_

* * *

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Someone missing me?_

 _If you must know, I almost got in huge trouble with Professor Snape. I_ _might_ _have challenged Potter to a duel at a time we shouldn't be out of bed. It's not my fault he showed up and took me up on it. He's all the teacher's favorite around here, especially Dumbledore's. Even his head of house didn't punish him for flying all over the place a few months ago. McGonagall made him seeker for Gryffindor._

 _Don't lie, you love the snake charm._

 _Draco_

* * *

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Harry being seeker is old news. Not only did Ron write about it in a letter home, but so did the twins and Percy. You're both stupid for that duel. You for suggesting it, and Harry for taking it up on you._

 _I loved the snake charm sooo much. SO much in fact, I gave it to your mother. She officially loves me more._

 _The Favorite,_

 _Ginny_

* * *

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Mother would never pick favorites, but if she did I would win automatically. I am the only Malfoy heir. _

_The Unspoken Favorite,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 _Dear Unspoken Favorite,_

 _I would hope it was because you're the only child, not just the heir, that you would be the favorite. I'll give you the favorite child. But I'm the favorite future Malfoy. So I win anyways._

 _By the way, sorry that you lost that game to Gryffindor. But at least you lost to the best house?_

 _Still a Favorite,_

 _Ginny_

* * *

 _To the Future Ginny Malfoy,_

 _I would almost have rather lost to Hufflepuff than to see that smug look on Potter's face._

 _I think I'm going to try out next year. The seeker is a 7th year, so he's leaving. All those private lessons we've had give me an advantage.. Not to mention who my father is. Professor Snape would probably want to please him and win another title. He and McGonagall have a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor._

 _Thank Merlin my last name is Malfoy,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Sorry I haven't written too often. The professors suddenly gave a lot more homework and the work load tripled! Finals are next week though, which means the school year is just about over. Pansy has been more annoying than ever. She keeps asking me to help her study. I got Crabbe to help her instead. He doesn't look it, but he's mastered Charms easily. (Who knew?) Father wrote and told me about how you've been visiting an extra day during the week. He said you impressed the Minister. Mother also wrote and says I'll have to work extra hard this summer to catch up to you in French and everything else you've learned. Challenge accepted._

 _Just two short weeks until you're stuck in my company! You know you're looking forward to it though. I think I can convince Father to let us get away from Mother's tutoring so we can go to a Falcons game. I'll ask him._

 _See you soon,_

 _Draco_


	4. Chapter 4: First Year Glimpse

Chapter Four: First Year Glimpse

 **A/N: Hello! This is one of those chapters where if I could skip it, I would. But it's sort of necessary since it helps set up the next part of the story. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them so much! It really is so motivating to read them. Please keep them coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada. Zip. None.**

Ginny found her first year that being in Gryffindor allowed space from Draco. Though, she often mused, even if the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin, they wouldn't have interacted all that much to begin with. Or would they?

She would never know for sure.

But, fate – that old hat who hopefully was charmed to not spread germs – placed her in Gryffindor. And happily she had hopped off that stool, rushing to her cheering brothers' side and away from the arrogant blonde boy who sat surrounded by admirers. That included one petite girl with familiar shoulder length dark hair, with bangs that swept over her eyes. Pansy Parkinson had been a constant presence at the Manor that particular summer, much to Ginny's annoyance. She wanted to spend time with Draco and learn all about Hogwarts. Instead, she found herself writing home to the Burrow more than she usually did.

Narcissa probably noticed the change between her son and Ginny immediately. Nothing got passed the observant woman. Perhaps that is why she agreed to the Falcons game.

Draco may have complained about Pansy in his letters, and continued to do so when Pansy wasn't around, but anyone could see he adored the attention she gave him. To potentially have to see that in her face every time she went into the common room? Ugh. Merlin really did grant minor miracles. Living across the castle and being in a different year from Draco and Pansy meant she only really saw them occasionally outside of the Great Hall.

Sometimes Draco wrote her short notes and sent his owl to drop it off during mail time. She always wrote back, but his replies gradually took longer and longer, until he stopped sending notes all together. He always made sure to say hello if they did happen to cross paths, and sometimes he even stopped long enough to politely ask how her day was going.

Once or twice in the beginning of the year he sat with her in the library to do homework. They shared chocolate frogs and compared the letters than Narcissa sent them. Other than that, private moments never happened.

Ginny instead focused on getting to know her classmates, and especially her dorm mates. She instantly clicked with two of them. Cora Hanover and Tallie Ocampo helped her ignore the gnawing feeling of sadness of the lack of friendship with Draco. They laughed at the Slytherin girls they shared Herbology with who whined about their nails, sighed over how the cuteness of various older boys, and complained about their homework each night at their usual table in the Gryffindor common room.

Yes, Ginny's first year passed by in a whirlwind of classes, gossip sessions under the shaded trees beside the lake, and Quidditch matches where she cheered loudly for her house. She forgot often about her connection to Draco. He made it easy to do so by keeping his distance.

Only a handful of people even knew about her eventual destiny as a Malfoy bride, someday in the far future. Most, including her brothers, were under the impression that Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were Ginny's godparents. It helped explain the amount of time she spent at the Malfoy Manor, her distinct high quality clothes, and the subtle elegance of nearly everything she did.

Ron often complained and said that except for her Weasley hair, Ginny was a true Malfoy. "Oi are you going to actually eat or just nibble?" He said once at dinner, watching his little sister carefully cut the piece of steak in front of her into small bits.

Pausing, Ginny looked up at him. "This is how civilized people eat, Ronald. Believe it or not chewing your steak like a werewolf in the presence of company is actually quite rude." She got tremendous satisfaction out of him glancing self-consciously at his plate, and then back at Hermoine to make sure she hadn't overheard the conversation.

Ginny noted that, and decided to kept an eye on her brother and Hermoine. They seemed to have a similar friendship like Ginny had with Draco, constantly bouncing between endless bickering and joking around.

The only thing that really ruined Ginny's first year at Hogwarts were the creepy messages written in blood on the walls that showed up every so often. Often they were followed by attacks. The news of Colin Creevey's petrification sent chills up Ginny's spine. But it was the attack on Hermoine that sent Ginny running to find Draco, to find some comfort in an old friend. Cora and Tallie were amazing, but no one could make Ginny feel better quite like Draco could. In hindsight this ended up being a bad idea.

Draco never went anywhere around school alone. Though only in his second year, Draco Malfoy enjoyed popularity from the majority of his house. Ginny found him hanging out in the courtyard surrounded by his usual Slytherin clique. He was lounging on one of the stone benches beside a fountain with a center statue of an ugly looking mermaid. Next to him, Pansy sat. She seemed to be listening intently to whatever it was Draco was saying, her obnoxious laughter floating all the way towards Ginny.

Crabbe and Goyle sat behind them on the fountain's ledge, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Ginny noticed that Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass were also there, sitting on the other bench near the fountain.

Every single one of them looked up as Ginny came over. Inside her head, she heard Narcissa's voice. _Walk as though you are a queen, Ginevra, and everyone else is beneath you. Confidence does the talking for you, dear._

She did just that. Haughtily she lifted up her chin, and looked down at the sitting Slytherins. Immediately Pansy sat up straighter.

"Look, a little lion has found herself lost among snakes." Laughing, Pansy flipped her hair. The short length failed to create the dramatic effect she clearly tried to go for and instead sent her hair flying back against her face.

"You know Pansy, the secret to long hair is to trim _occasionally_. I have some hair care products and information that Draco's mum gave me to help maintain mine." Ginny paused. "Though honestly you have the right idea with your short locks, longer ones require extra attention in the morning."

She spotted the faint smirk on Draco's face. He always appreciated backhanded compliments.

Ginny shifted her book bag on her shoulder, looking directly at him. "Draco I need to talk to you, if you don't mind."

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "He might not mind, but I certainly do. We're a little busy, Weasley."

Ginny practically snorted. "Doing what, complimenting each other?"

"Actually Pansy compliments and I receive." Draco said then, finally interrupting.

"How lovely. Pansy I had no idea you could be so nice." Ginny flicked her gaze back at the Slytherin girl.

"Where's your usual sidekicks, little Weasley? Surprised they haven't come with you." Blaise asked. Out of all of Draco's friends, she preferred him the most. He said her last name casually, lacking any hint of mockery.

"Unlike some people, I can manage to get around school alone." Ginny glanced over the courtyard's tower clock. Already it neared dinner. "Draco, please? I really need to talk to you." She refused to ask one more time after that.

Draco got up from his seat, stretching. "Lead the way."

She walked over to the far opposite side of the courtyard, away from Pansy's ears.

For the first time in a few months, Draco stood in front of her with his full attention. He waited patiently for Ginny to speak.

"I'm worried Draco."

He arched his eyebrow up.

She continued, "All these attacks have been scaring me. Two of my friends are up in the infirmary right now."

"I don't know why you're worried Ginny. It's not like you're in danger."

"What do you mean! We all are, Draco."

He rolled his eyes. "You're a pureblood."

She stared at him.

Draco sighed, his annoyance beginning to show. "Only Mudbloods have been attacked. Obviously they're the targets, not us."

" _Draco!_ " Ginny gasped. Never in all her years knowing Draco Malfoy had she once heard him before use that degrading word. "When did you start saying that term? Think it cool to say such hurtful things around your friends?"

"It's only hurtful if it's said in front of someone that _is_ a Mudblood, Ginny. Unlike your friends, mine pure." He said it so coolly. Ginny stared at him for a long moment.

"Your parents wouldn't like to hear that word out of your mouth. It's not proper in polite company."

Draco shrugged. "I've heard my father use it several times, with company."

Ginny blinked rapidly. Lucius Malfoy, the few times she saw him during the summer, never spoke ill of anyone.

"I've got to go, Ginny. Stop worrying so much." With those parting words, Draco turned and left Ginny alone.

He didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5: A Brief Second Year Moment

**It's been awhile but! An update! I worked this summer as a camp counselor so any free time I had was devoted to extra sleep and showering. I hope to update again sooner rather than later. Enjoy.**

 **P.s. I have said it before, I will say it again, I own nothing.**

"Ginny how is your Sleeping Draught done already?" Cora asked, staring at her cauldron in frustration. The girls sat at their table in the Potions classroom, working on their assignment of the day. As second years, the Sleeping Draught was the first advanced potion Professor Snape assigned them.

"You forgot the powdered asphodel petals. You need a sprinkle of it with the essence of nettle." Ginny pointed to the steps written at the front of the classroom. Cora frowned slightly and mumbled thank you, adding the ingredients.

"Excellent Miss Weasley." Professor Snape's voice came from behind. Ginny looked up at the greasy haired professor, beaming.

"Thank you Professor."

Snape smiled slightly, nodding his head. "Five points for Gryffindor," he said, before walking over to Colin Creevey's table, where an alarming amount of smoke was coming from his cauldron.

"Only you ever get us house points in that class Ginny." Tallie observed later as they left the dungeons.

Ginny shrugged, shifting her pure black dragonskin shoulder bag. Made from the Japanese Golden Dragon, she had picked it up in Paris with Narcissa during the summer. Ginny liked the subtle golden sheen that shone from the black hide.

"It's true Ginny. The only other people to ever earn even a hint of approval from Snape are people from his house, and that's _still_ arare thing." Cora said. The trio entered the Great Hall for lunch, and headed over to Gryffindor's table.

Already seated and looking intently at a textbook was Hermione Granger. Ginny stiffed a giggle at the older girl's appearance; her curly brown hair was sticking out in every direction, and there were a few mysterious dark stains on her crimson sweater. Despite her appearance, know it all tendencies, and lack of Quidditch knowledge, Ginny rather liked Hermione.

She took the empty spot on the bench beside her, Tallie and Cora following suit.

"Studying hard as always Hermione?" Ginny cheerfully asked, grabbing an apple from the basket in front of them.

The brunette looked up from her textbook, smiling.

"Actually, I find the history of the Magical Law Encounters of 1116 rather fascinating."

Ginny shuddered. "If I didn't know you were being sarcastic right now I'd be concerned."

Laughing, Hermione shut her book. "Don't tell your brother and Harry, but I find Professor Binns just as dull as they do. It's just that as a Muggleborn, I really find it interesting to compare magical history to the history that was taught to me in school growing up."

"I never would've guessed you were Muggleborn." Cora took a dainty bite from her sandwich. Having grown up as the only daughter of an older Pureblood society couple, Cora, like Ginny, unconsciously did everything with poise and grace.

"Because of my grades?" Hermione asked.

Cora shook her head. "No, your things. Most Muggleborns tend to not care much about magical material things. A robe is a robe to them. A book a book, used or not. Your things, though not exactly high end, aren't poor."

Ginny resisted rolling her eyes at Cora's observations, however true they might be. Talking about money never felt comfortable.

"Oh," Hermione said, clearly taken back.

Before anything else could be said, Ron and Harry noisily sat down across from the girls, chatting about the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin.

Ginny tuned out the conversation, until she heard Draco's name mentioned. They still weren't as close as they used to be. Despite the time spent together over every holiday and the occasional trips that Narcissa pulled them out of class for, rarely did Ginny see Draco in school alone.

"… Malfoy." Ron said.

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked, curious.

"You probably don't want to know Ginny." Harry said softly, looking at her kindly through his round glasses.

"Speaking of Malfoy…" Tallie nodded in the direction of Slytherin's table. Sitting with her ugly too short haircut head pressed against Draco's shoulder was Pansy Parkinson. They could hear her giggle from across the Great Hall.

"Someone spare that girl some subtleness." Cora said, wrinkling her nose.

"She wouldn't know what to do with it." Tallie replied, looking away.

Ginny remained silent.

Pansy could cuddle up to Draco all she wanted. Bonded or not, Ginny decided at the start of the school year she wasn't going to waste her energy being jealous or saddened by the distance in her friendship with Draco.

If he wanted to speak to her, he knew where to go. Her routine most days consisted of at least one hour at the library to do her hardest homework, usually with Hermione next to her. Tallie and Cora sometimes joined them. Ginny liked to nap before dinner, and then she would sneak off alone when the weather was agreeable to fly around the school grounds.

Flying helped quiet her mind, and gave her a sense of calm. She flew solo a lot the past summer at Malfoy Manor. Secretly Ginny also flew to practice, so eventually she could try out for the Gryffindor team, and win the cup, preferably against Slytherin.. and Draco..

"Ginny?" Tallie's voice startled the red head, lost in her daydream. The Great Hall's dinner rush had ended, and all around them students were leaving, heading to their common rooms, or the library.

"Cora and I are going to the common room, are you coming?"

"Let's go." Ginny stood up and followed her friends, forcing her thoughts away from Draco and instead of on the Charms essay she needed to still write for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own. Sad face. Special shout out to one Mr. William Shakespeare, and the amazing J.K. Rowling. And don't worry dear readers, Draco may be lurking in the background for now, but he'll be** _ **very**_ **present soon! I promise.**

Ginny would never admit it out loud, but having her family in the luxurious private box for the Quidditch World Cup made her anxious.

The _minister_ for Merlin's sake was right there when Ron burped. She wished the platform would open up and drop her into nothingness. At least Hermione scolded him. George and Fred were too excited to watch the game to do any of their usual antics, with Harry by their side.

"Ginny dear," Narcissa waved her over shortly before the game started. The older woman looked stunning in emerald green, her gown hugging all the right places. The jewels she wore were understated but elegant, a clue to Ginny that Narcissa wished to show the other high society wives that true wealth showed itself off; a lesson that Ginny often heard, and found herself putting into practice when away at school.

For this particular event, Ginny had chosen a trendy Muggle inspired outfit. Her red sundress hit just above the knees, and was complimented with gold sandals, and a simple gold chain necklace. Narcissa nodded approvingly as Ginny joined her side.

"Ginny, I wanted to introduce you to Mr. Montague, a business associate of my husband. He has a son your age who attends Durmstrang with Viktor Krum."

Ginny had thought she knew most of the VIP guests in the minister's box, but sure enough she noticed Mr. Montague, a handsome gentleman with dark features and graying black hair. He stood beside Lucius, observing the Irish and Bulgarian teams that were emerging on brooms from their respected locker rooms. The crowd's roar could be heard through the magical soundproof barrier the minister installed to ensure his guests could mingle without straining to hear each other.

"Mr. Montague will be a frequent guest at the Manor for the next few months, and I think an established connection before the school year will be quite beneficial for you dear."

Ginny didn't have much time to think over what Narcissa said, for a second later both Mr. Montague and Lucius were next to them.

"Mr. Montague, allow me to introduce Ginny Weasley, our goddaughter. She attends Hogwarts with Draco." Narcissa watched as Ginny executed the most perfect curtsey, her back straight.

" _Un piacere_ , Miss Weasley." Mr. Montague gently shook her hand, and lightly placed a barely there kiss on it.

Ginny faked a smile and waited patiently for him to release her hand.

"My son, Ben, is somewhere around here. I believe he went with Draco to another box."

Lucius frowned. "Draco did not inform me of this.."

Narcissa smiled brightly at her husband, placing her hand on his arm. Her emerald ring shone each time one of the spotlights circled around the stadium and hit their box briefly.

"Darling, Draco knows to be aware of his surroundings. I'm sure he went to introduce Ben to his school friends." Lucius continued to frown, but his wife's words seemed to reassure him, as he didn't say anything further on the matter.

Halfway through the match, during which Ginny spent most of the time cheering loudly beside her brothers, Draco entered the box, followed by Ben Montague.

She looked over, not expecting much. _But oh Merlin_. He towered over Draco by a good few inches. He dressed handsomely; his crisp oxford shirt the same shade of as the Bulgarian flag. Ginny couldn't help but notice it contrasted rather nicely with his summer tan.

If Ben Montague kissed her hand, she would happily let him.

But alas, he did not follow his father's footsteps. In fact, Ben Montague did not introduce himself to Ginny at all, though in Pureblood society, a boy did not go up to a girl without proper introductions by an approved chaperon. Ginny knew eventually they would meet _the right way_ (she loathed the right way).

She just wished it to happen that very moment.

The game went on, ending in an exciting victory for Ireland.

"WE WON! WE WON!" George and Fred sang, dancing around in circles with their arms looped together.

Confetti fell down in the stadium, green and orange. Fireworks went off. The atmosphere both inside the luxury box and outside of it couldn't be described as anything other than electric.

"WE WON!" Fred picked up Ginny, twirling her around and around. She laughed as he tossed her to George effortlessly, who continued to spin them around until the box began to blend together.

He put her down, and she caught her breath. Ginny could feel her cheeks burning pink from laughing so hard. She took a glass of water from a passing house elf, and tried her best to gulp it down as lady like as she could.

"Are you coming back to our tent Ginny, or going with the Malfoys?" Her dad asked from behind her. She turned and hugged him tightly, happy to have experienced the game together. Too often Ginny went off and did things that her parents could only imagine and piece together from her stories.

Before she could answer, Narcissa sauntered over, a flute of champagne in hand.

"Arthur, come with your boys to our home. We're hosting a few of the members from both the Irish and Bulgarian teams for the next few days. Lucius and I would very much like for you to join us."

"That's very kind of you, Narcissa, but.." He wanted to decline, Ginny noted. He struggled internally though with being able to give Ron and the rest of them a chance to mingle with their Quidditch heroes.

"Come, Arthur. We can discuss that business of ours in a comfortable setting. I already had Mitzy send an owl to Molly, and she's already agreed." Lucius joined them.

"Ah, that business…" Arthur smiled faintly. "Alright then, I'll gather up the boys." He paused. "Molly and I have Harry and Hermione as guests.."

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively. "Not an issue, we have plenty of room for everyone." She said it in her ' _this discussion is over and you are doing as I say_ ' tone of voice. Molly Weasley also had such a tone, and no one dared to speak against it.

Arthur wisely agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, here we go again… I do not own.**

 _The Malfoy Estate_

Draco rolled his eyes as everyone laughed at another one of Ben's stupid jokes. He took a sip of his tea – _Irish_ tea, how appropriate – and scowled as it burned his tongue. He wished he had the nerve to "borrow" some of his father's Firewhisky. Any other Pureblood social event he would do so without a second thought.

Soon enough he'd be dismissed for bed, treated like a child in front of Viktor Krum and their other guests. Never mind the fact he would be forced to see the Bulgarian and company during the school year for the Triwizard Tournament. How could his reputation remain intact if they knew his mother insisted on an early bedtime?

Draco finished his tea, and wordlessly placed the china cup down on the matching saucer. His father disappeared with Mr. Montague and other business associates well over an hour ago. Draco suspected they weren't discussing business while they had their cigars and Firewhisky.

Glancing around the Little Library, the one place in the manor Draco claimed as his own retreat, he wished that his own friends were playing pool and eating the addicting chocolate cupcakes Mitzy baked earlier instead of Viktor Krum and Ben Montague.

Viktor wasn't all too bad, Draco admitted to himself. The Bulgarian had a rather thick accent that sometimes didn't make sense of English words, but he seemed decent enough.

Montague was another story.

Everywhere he went, attention gravitated towards the Italian boy. He knew it too. Draco observed the last few days that Montague especially seemed to like having Ginny's attention.

This irked Draco to no end. Not that he _really_ cared. Ginny was allowed her fun. He just couldn't stand how her eyes lit up when they found Montague in a room. Or how she laughed when Montague said something only _slightly_ funny.

Draco almost would rather she like Potter instead. At least then he could put him in his proper place. Montague he had to pretend to be polite, for his father's sake. For whatever reason, Mr. Montague was an important business ally to Lucius. Until his father didn't need him anymore – which would happen sooner rather than later, Lucius Malfoy never liked to be overly friendly for too long – Draco played the perfect Pureblood son, helping to host Pureblood socials.

At least tomorrow night at this time he would be back in his element, at Hogwarts. He missed the structured days around classes and Quidditch practice. Too bad that wouldn't be happening this year. Maybe he could get an impromptu game against Ravenclaw going at some point. Michael Corner had it coming..

"And how was _your_ summer, Draco? I barely saw you! Or heard from you…" Pansy whined. She sat beside him in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Blaise sat across from them next to the window, bored. Crabbe and Goyle were playing Exploding Snap, their go to game. Daphne Greengrass, Pansy's friend, sat as far away from the two as possible, afraid to get hit with the inevitable explosion.

"It was fine." Draco coolly replied. He pretended to read the Daily Prophet.

"What did you do?" Pansy pressed further, determined to keep a conversation going.

"I flew on my broom. Went shopping at Diagon Alley. Mother insisted I visit family in France, so we were there for a few times. Ginny joined us.." He yawned. The train ride started barely an hour ago. Perhaps a nap was in order.

"Ginny?" Pansy didn't hide her contempt towards to the red head very well. "Why does she have to constantly spend time with your family? It's weird."

Draco continued to look at the Daily Prophet. He reread a short article by Rita Skeeter about Viktor Krum for a third time.

"Everyone knows why, Pansy, including you." Blaise spoke up from his spot.

Draco remained silent, curious to see if they really knew the reason.

"The Malfoys are her godparents. Big deal. Mine don't buy me things or take me on trips every other week."

"That's because _yours_ are in Azkaban." Blaise replied.

Pansy shrieked in anger.

Any hope for a peaceful ride to Hogwarts died then and there with Blaise's comment.

"At least my mother isn't constantly under suspicion for her husbands' mysterious deaths! Leaving her richer every time! How much gold did the latest leave in her vault at Gringotts this time Blaise?"

"Pansy, no offense, but have you _seen_ your mother?" Crabbe spoke up.

Draco tried hard to hold back his laughter.

Pansy, constantly observing him, noticed. She stood up in a rage.

"Daphne, let's go. I refuse to be in this compartment a moment longer." With that, the two girls left, slamming the compartment door shut.

"Thank Merlin." Goyle muttered, concentrating hard on the card game before him.

"Mate, why do you put up with her?" Blaise asked.

Draco tossed aside the Daily Prophet in the recently vacated seat beside him.

"My mother told me to be nice to her when I first came to Hogwarts. The Parkinson family still had influence back then. Nowadays it's because she's like a bad nightmare that refuses to go away." Draco paused. "And because my mother still occasionally invites _her_ mother to Saturday tea when she feels generous. Pansy is a Pureblood with wealth. I have to be nice, or else my family could doom her chances of a decent match once she graduates Hogwarts. That's pressure."

"You could easily marry her." Blaise said, half joking.

"Even if I _wanted_ to, that's a no go mate." Draco shuddered. He pitied the fellow who would eventually claim her for a bride.

"Ah, the pitfalls of being the only heir to a vast fortune. Poor Malfoy, your future probably is written out in detail somewhere in your father's office." Blaise laughed, not knowing how accurate he was.

Draco shrugged. "Better to be miserable with loads of gold to distract you."

Blaise nodded. "Hear, hear."

With Pansy out of the compartment, the remainder of the ride went by with crude jokes and plans to make this year the best one yet. As the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, Draco felt better about the upcoming school year than when he first boarded the train.

His mood lasted for days, until the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students to compete for the Triwizard Tournament…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So sorry that I'm only just now updating. My semester is in full swing, which means I have plenty of papers to write (including a 20 page research paper, ugh!). Please enjoy this update. I apologize in advance that it may be awhile before I update again. Also thank you SO much for the reviews, please continue doing so. I appreciate them and love reading what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ginny tried desperately to concentrate on her Charms homework. Really, she did. But no one could shut up about the first challenge, or about Harry.

Beside her at one of the tables in the common room sat Tallie, writing furiously onto her parchment about the various antidotes for poison. Ginny had already finished the potions essay earlier. In front of her was a glass of water that she had been attempting to freeze for the past half hour. Normally charms came quite easily for Ginny, but the chatter and noise surrounding her broke her focus more than once.

"I give up." Ginny said, pushing the cup away from her. Tallie looked up, amused.

"It is rather noisy in here. I'm surprised I can even write."

"I'm going for a walk. Maybe I'll practice freezing the lake." Ginny stood up and stretched. Outside the sky was a dark gray, shrouding the castle grounds in a hazy gloom. November would soon be December. She went first up to the dormitory to drop off her books, and to bundle up, before finally heading back down to the common room and through the portrait entrance.

The halls were mostly empty as they usually ended up being on a Sunday. Ginny made her way to the main floor passing by the occasional student and out to the grounds. Already there was a thin layer of snow covering the grass that kicked up when she walked.

She settled on one of the stone benches that overlooked the lake, dusting off the snow before sitting. Not that it mattered; Ginny's cloak was long enough to serve as a blanket of sorts. She stared off in to the distance, enjoying the silence.

Her thoughts drifted to the upcoming Yule Ball. Not everyone knew yet; Dumbledore would be announcing it soon. Of course Ginny had known about it since the term began. Her only way to attend the ball would depend on whether or not she got invited by an older student. The wind rustled slightly, causing lingering snow on the branches to fall. Ginny watched the little flakes swirl around gently before disappearing as they hit the ground.

"Sickle for your thoughts." A deep voice, slightly accented said beside her. Ben Montague stood there with his cloak tied tightly around him. He looked handsome. Ginny's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Hello," She said, smiling shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same!" Ben cheerfully replied.

Scooting over to make room, Ginny patted the spot next to her. "Come sit?"

He grinned, and did just that. They sat in silence for a few moments, though it wasn't exactly awkward. It felt nice.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" Ginny eventually asked. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students lived in unused rooms in the castle, and did independent study together. They joined every meal though, dispersed throughout the house tables to their own choosing.

Unsurprisingly, the majority of the Durmstrang boys sat with Slytherin.

"I like it very well," Ben said. "Hogwarts is prettier than our castle, and bigger." He paused, looking sideways down at the red head next to him. "The scenery is prettier too."

Ginny could feel her cheeks burn at the implied compliment. At a loss for words, she smiled shyly and remained quiet, her heart beating fast.

"Do you have a date yet for the Yule Ball?"

"No," Ginny answered softly. No one could have possibly asked her yet, since no one except those with connections knew about it. Was he going to…?

"Me either," Ben hesitated for a moment before quickly continuing. "Would you like to go with me? As my date?"

"Yes!" Ginny smiled again, embarrassed by how enthusiastic she sounded. Ben didn't seem to mind though, grinning as he did.

"Excellent," he stood up, stretching. "The wind is picking up. Can I walk you back inside?" Ginny took his offered arm, chatting more confidently as they slowly made their way up hill to the castle's main entrance.

After dinner later that night Ginny found herself in the common room again. She wrote two letters to be sent off before breakfast the next morning. The first was to her mother, and read:

 _Mum,_

 _I have some exciting news! I am going to the Yule Ball. No, no, not with Draco. He is taking Pansy Parkinson. We haven't really spoken since we returned to Hogwarts, but he told me himself he planned to take her. Granted, this is because of some stupid bet between him and his friend Blaise, but still. He is all set for the ball. Besides she of course would agree to go with Draco. Mum, she is absolutely obsessed with him. It's rather sad. You were right when I complained about her last year. She really is nothing to worry about. The fact that she only has a date with Draco because there's gold involved is funny to me, because she'll surely be bragging for the rest of forever that Draco Malfoy picked her to be his date to the first Yule Ball in centuries. I know, I shouldn't laugh. But still Mum!_

 _My own date is a Durmstrang student by the name of Ben Montague. His father is a business associate of Mr. Malfoy. You met him at the Malfoy Estate before the term started; the tall, tanned man who spoke with the Italian accent. You liked the wine he brought, remember?_

 _This means of course that I won't be home for the holidays. I know you probably expected Ron to stay at school for the ball, but now I will be too. Are you okay with this? I miss you and Dad so much._

She added a few more details about classes and her friends before signing it, _Love Always, Ginny._

The next letter was addressed to Narcissa. This one took much longer to write. She always took her time when writing to Draco's mother, making sure each curve of her letter looked perfect. If she messed up, which she often did in her haste of getting everything written down, Ginny would start over with a fresh piece of parchment.

She wrote about her classes, telling Narcissa about the good grades she received so far – Narcissa Malfoy expected nothing short of academic excellence; Ginny loved striving for better grades and compliments than Draco – and updated her about Tallie and Cora. Finally she added in about the Yule Ball, and her date for it.

 _I have been asked to attend the Yule Ball with Ben Montague. He is a Durmstrang student. I met him briefly at the Quidditch World Cup in your box, and we have gotten to be friends since the term started._

This of course was a minor white lie; they hardly ever exchanged more than a greeting, but Ginny knew it would be better to emphasize the friend aspect.

 _I think it will be worthwhile attending, especially since this is a rather historic event.. Though rumor has it among those of us that know already of the Yule Ball that the Weird Sisters will be performing. A rather interesting choice for such a formal occasion, don't you think? I am debating what kind of gown to wear. I think either my emerald green or the navy one._

Ginny wrapped up the letter with a few more lines about the upcoming holidays, and sent greetings Mr. Malfoy's way.

 _I look forward to your next letter. I hope all is well and that the planning of your annual Christmas Dinner and New Year's Ball are going without any major headaches. Please let Mitzy know that I received her care package and that the knitted scarf is much appreciated – and useful!_

 _Affectionately,_

 _Ginevra_

With that, Ginny sealed each letter into an envelope and placed them into one of her school folders so that she wouldn't forget to stop by the owlery in the morning to send them off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another update! Don't hate me for the shortness, good stuff is on the way, I promise! Again, thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and it really does motivate me to continue writing and updating this story. Enjoy.**

" _Draaacooo_ ," a sharp voice that instantly gave Draco a headache called out. He had been sitting in relative peace and quiet in the dungeon common room, having ordered first year students out of his favorite seat next to the window that gave a view of the lake.

He didn't bother to look up from his Transfiguration textbook.

"What do you want Pansy."

"Nice way to greet your _date_ , Draco Malfoy." Pansy said the word date as though it were in the same league as "girlfriend," "fiancé," or "wife." Draco presumed that in her mind, it was the same. He continued to look at the words in front of him, knowing that Pansy would just pretend that he cared and go on talking. She didn't disappoint.

"I have a sample fabric piece of my gown for you. I just came back from my fitting at Diagon Alley and want to make sure you know the exact shade of my dress, so that we match." She held out the piece of silk that came from the scraps of her Yule Ball gown, patiently waiting for Draco to take it.

Which he did, snatching it quickly with hardly a glance towards it.

"I'll be sure to send it Mother, so she knows what to order." He drawled out, his tone dismissing her away.

He heard a slight huff, followed by loud footsteps stomping on the stone steps that led to the entrance of Slytherin girl dormitories.

Knowing that Pansy had left him alone, Draco took a moment to look at the piece of silk she'd given him. The color of her gown was festive apparently; in his hand was a shade of bright red. Sighing, he stuffed it into the pocket of his robe.

He really wished Blaise hadn't goaded him into asking Pansy to the ball. But still, gold was gold. Mother would be upset if she noticed 20 pieces of it suddenly missing from his private vault. Blaise's mother didn't notice how much her son kept in his vault, she being so wealthy. 20 gold pieces would hardly be cause for alarm for a woman like Mrs.. Gordern? Draco thought that could be her newest last name, though he would have to ask Blaise for confirmation.

For all the lavish spending, Narcissa Malfoy kept a shrewd eye on the family accounts. She definitely would notice if 20 pieces of gold were gone and she hadn't authorized the spending.

"Hey mate," Blaise came in the common room just then. He strode confidently over to Draco, settling down in one of the leather arm chairs. The green light of the lake cast a soft glow over his face.

"I have a date." He announced, smirking.

"Who'd you trick?" Draco asked, placing his textbook down on the mahogany coffee table between them. Homework could wait.

"Janessa Covery." Blaise said, obviously pleased with himself.

"The sixth year Ravenclaw?" Draco couldn't help but be impressed. Janessa Covery played on the house quidditch team, and as a result had a stunning body that she liked to show off with short skirts.

"The very one. Apparently she and that idiot Hufflepuff – Harris I think – broke up last week. So I knew she'd be desperate for a date." Blaise's smirk grew bigger. "I was right."

"Well done mate." Draco couldn't help but be jealous of his friend's luck. He would be damned though if he let that show.

"Also, I heard an interesting rumor about your favorite Gryffindor." Blaise said after a minute. Draco raised his eyebrow, waiting.

"Montague asked her to the Yule Ball. I overheard him talking to Viktor Krum and some of their Durmstrang friends about it."

Draco processed this.

"Why he would want to take a third year is beyond me." He said, suspicious of the Durmstrang student's motives.

"Mate, have you looked at Ginny Weasley recently? She's growing up rather nicely." Blaise shrugged, not really caring about whom the Italian boy chose to ask.

"She's barely thirteen." Draco replied, taking a deep breath.

Blaise looked at him oddly for a second, before shaking his head slightly and deciding to not comment. Truthfully he never understood the friendship between Draco and Ginny, or the weird jealous but protective vibe Draco failed at hiding when it came to the red head. He thought it wiser to not question his friend about it.

"Right then, I'm going up to the dorm. I think a nap is in order before dinner." Blaise stood up and headed off, leaving Draco alone once more.


	10. Chapter 10: The Yule Ball

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter, but finals and a research paper kept most of my attention. Then the holidays happened, and well, now here we are. I also have needed time to consider where this story is going, and whether to change key plot points in the series. There are currently two possible directions this story may go, and both are so appealing to me that trying to consciously decide is proving difficult. Perhaps another story will be in order once I complete this one!**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I really do love reading them. Keep them coming, and I will keep on updating! And now, on to the story…**

 _The Slytherin Girls Dormitory_

"Oh Pansy, you look so pretty! Draco is going to go absolutely bonkers for you." Daphne Greengrass smoothly reassured her nervous friend. A few moments ago Pansy had exploded in to a rage of tears and screams over how her hair looked, and it took all of the grace and tact Daphne's mother instilled into her daughters to calm Pansy down.

"Daphne is right, Pansy. You look stunning." Millicent Bulstrode agreed. Half-heartily, Pansy flashed a smile towards her. She turned back towards the full length mirror the girls shared that leaned against the dark stone wall of their dorm room. Unknowingly to the rest of the Slytherin girls, they charmed it to give fashion and beauty advice when tapped with one of their wands, and for honest commentary on how they looked. Gently, Pansy did just that. Her friends would of course say how fabulous she looked. Not because they were friends, but because no one in their right mind wanted Pansy Parkinson as an enemy.

"Mirror mirror against our wall… How do I look?"

"Beautiful," the immediate reply from an unseen female voice said.

Pansy smirked, and fluffed her hair. "You girls can have a go at the mirror for one final look over. I think I'll reapply my lipstick in the bathroom before we head out."

Daphne waited until Pansy closed the bathroom door to look over at Millicent. They exchanged a significant look with their other two roommates, Gloria Taylorford and Judith Chen. Unknown to Pansy, they had modified the mirror so that she was always complimented. They did not lie to her tonight; she truly looked better than usual in her flaming fire red gown that shimmered in the right lighting, and with a matching red Muggle flapper inspired headband with a white feather that was made with crystals. But they also knew that proper Draco would never look at his date with lustful eyes in such an outfit.

Judith opened her mouth to speak, yet promptly shut it. The risk of gossiping with Pansy so near wasn't worth it. Oh, but how she wished to speak. Judith's date, a handsome Ravenclaw fifth year who came from a respectable family told her that he overheard his dorm mates talking about how Janessa Covery was going with Blaise. Old news of course, yet what made the story so delicious was how her ex, Harris Neiminen, the gorgeous seventh year Hufflepuff keeper, was now taking a _third year_ Gryffindor.

Judith sighed dramatically, standing up from her bed and running her hand down the silky gray material of her gown. Her grandmother had sent it all the way from China and Judith knew she looked exceptionally amazing tonight. The other girls did too, Judith admitted, though she would never openly call any of them a true friend, except for Gloria. The social politics of Slytherin house did not interest the pair, and both shared a mutual dislike for Pansy. She caught Gloria's eye just then, sharing a secret smile.

Pansy might have their house and the rest of Hogwarts fooled, but in this dormitory her insecurity shined through.

"Let's go, we want to be fashionably late but not too late. Mother always says keeping a man waiting for too long does nothing but leave you without a man." Pansy came back into the room, and looked over each girl. Judith couldn't help but be amused that the girl really thought her approval mattered.

Pansy nodded, and twirled around towards the door that led to the girls' dormitory hallway. Judith linked arms with Gloria, dressed in a modest gown that hugged in all the right places but left more to the imagination than not that Pansy and the older Slytherin girls would prefer.

The group walked together up to the Entrance Hall, where they found their dates waiting spread out, depending on house. Judith and Gloria continued past the group of Slytherin boys to their Ravenclaw dates, but not before Judith spotted Draco's look of dread upon seeing Pansy approach him. She giggled, deciding the Slytherin duo would be a great source of entertainment for the night.

* * *

Across the castle in another girl dormitory, Hermione sat fidgeting on Ginny's bed as she allowed Cora to paint her face with makeup, and Tallie to attack the frizzy brown nest that she called hair.

"Stop moving or else I'm going to stab you in the eye with eyeliner!" Cora said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm just so nervous and excited." Hermione admitted, visibly taking a deep breath.

"Well, Viktor will be a fool to not feel like the luckiest man in the castle once he sees you." Ginny smirked. "I can think of a certain redhead who is definitely a fool though."

Hermione's cheeks flushed.

"Ron is stupid, 'Mione. He'll catch on eventually. But don't worry yourself about him tonight. Your date is a good looking international Quidditch star. Have fun and for Merlin's sake, if he goes to kiss you _let him_." Ginny gave her friend a rather pointed look. Hermione needed to allow herself to be a girl and to enjoy simple pleasures rather than worrying about Ron and Harry for once.

"You think he'll try to kiss me?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"Now that we're done with you? Absolutely." Tallie gave her a hand held mirror to take a look.

"Oh!" Hermione grinned. "That's me?"

"You better believe it." Cora twirled her wand and then quickly waved away all the makeup that was spread out around the room. "I have some spare makeup I don't use that I'll give to you tomorrow." Cora slyly looked at Hermione. "You never know when you might need it."

"Ooh, and I'll give a bit of the hair product I used, so you can recreate the look. I also have some stuff that will help manage your hair once you're done showering. No girl should ever struggle in that department." Tallie adjusted Hermione's hair one more time and finally nodded.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, clearly touched.

Cora and Tallie nodded.

"I think we all look fabulous." Tallie declared, twirling around in her golden hue dress robes. It complimented her tan skin, and shimmered delicately. Her hair, like Hermione's, was up in an elegant bun, though she had placed a jeweled clip strategically to hide the tendrils that wanted to fall out.

In contrast, Cora curled her brown hair so that it fell like waves down her shoulders. Her gown was an emerald green shade, a fashionable piece that the Muggles referred to as a 'mermaid style' dress. Cora always looked at Muggle fashion magazines as inspiration and tonight it definitely paid off. She looked older than the fourteen she was about to turn in two days.

"Harris will be glad I think to have you on his arm tonight," Ginny said. Cora rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh please, he is only taking me because of he didn't want to be stuck with some girl who would fawn over him." She smiled wickedly. "So he settled for me, knowing I would hex him into oblivion for denying me the chance of a lifetime this summer when he begins working for my father."

"I always forget that your family owns – " Tallie began to say. Cora waved her hand, shutting her up.

"Who cares about what my family does right now. All that matters is that we all have the best dates available at Hogwarts." She waved her wand, and four crystal goblets floated out of her open trunk. Each girl grabbed one. Cora produced a wine bottle, pouring each girl a small amount before poofing it away back to the hidden spot in her trunk.

"Now, don't you worry Hermione, this is an extremely light white wine. Just clink your glass with ours and sip it quickly. It'll go down nicely."

Hermione pursed her lips, but did not comment.

"To us, the gorgeous girls of Gryffindor, and to tonight, the Yule Ball. May we have the best night until another one comes along!" They clinked their glasses and sipped.

"It's time to go," Tallie said, looking at the clock. A quarter to eight.

Ginny placed the crystal goblet she sipped out of down on the bedside table next to her. She felt extra giddy, a rather un-Ginny like feeling. Her hair was done in a half up, half down look with the up part braided in a flattering way that framed her face. Since her complexion was on the fair side, Cora did her makeup in light tones with a bit of shimmer in the eye shadow that complimented her red hair.

Ginny's gown had been a pain to choose. Narcissa brought her twice Madam Malkin's for an appointment to sample gowns before deciding it better to hire a French designer witch named Charlotte, who immediately drew up a few designs.

"We need to keep her age appropriate," Molly insisted, at her daughter's side.

Narcissa agreed. "There is plenty of time for Ginevra to wear the more mature gowns." They finally settled on an A-line styled gown with added strapped sleeves for more secure coverage, in a shade of navy.

"You can wear any color, but because of your hair we must be mindful of the shade." Narcissa said at the final fitting. She nodded approvingly as Ginny turned around in the gown. "This shade is all yours." The dress, though age appropriate, made her look older and complimented her figure.

Ginny stood now one final time in front of the bathroom mirror, taking in how she looked. Not bad, she mused. She wondered briefly if Draco would notice at all, or if he would be too busy with Pansy to even bother looking. Ginny decided to not care. Ben was waiting, and she was anxious to meet up with him before the ball started. Without a backwards glance, she headed out with her friends down to the Entrance Hall.

She spotted him easily enough, standing confidently near the marble staircase. His dress robes were all black and fit him perfectly, obviously made of rich material. His dark eyes found her light one's in the crowded area. Ginny took a deep, calming breath and bid her friends good bye for the moment.

"Ginny," Ben smiled, gently reaching for her hand and placing the softest kiss on it. He straightened, but did not let go. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," a suddenly shy Ginny replied, "you look pretty decent yourself."

Ben's smile grew wider. Before he could say something else, it was time to enter the Great Hall. Ginny let him guide her inside, taking it all in. The ceiling as always was enchanted to reflect the sky outside. The stars shimmered brightly. Other than that, the hall was completely transformed into a winter wonderland. Three giant Christmas trees stood where normally the teachers ate their meals, and all the house tables temporarily were missing. Instead there were round tables that were charmed to look like they were made of ice, with actual ice sculptures placed around the room, and snow that never landed fell continuously from above.

Ben and Ginny found a spot with a view of the dance floor area to easily watch the champions enter and then do the traditional waltz. Across from them stood Draco and Pansy, along with their usual group of Slytherins. Pansy was not hard to miss in her festive red dress. Ginny could not think of anything mean to say about the girl, and quickly dismissed any further thoughts with the sound of the Flitwick's orchestra starting up and the champions coming in.

Hermione really did look beautiful in her gown, twirling around the dance floor with Viktor Krum. Harry looked handsome, but Ginny could see how uncomfortable he was with dancing with his date, Parvati Patil.

Other pairs were now filtering on to the dance floor. "Care to dance?" Ben asked. Ginny nodded, letting him led her to a clear spot, effortlessly falling into sync with the music and each other.

Nearby, Draco stood with Blaise, goblets of punch in hand. They watched the dancing pairs twirl around, both glad their dates currently were nowhere to be seen.

"Someone spiked this with terrible quality liquor." Blaise complained, promptly taking yet another sip.

Draco smirked. "Just be glad someone thought to spike it at all."

"The real party is later down in the common room after this over. Some seventh years nearly bought out Doogal Liquor and Spirits last Hogsmeade trip."

"Clearly wasn't one of them that spiked this punch then," Draco drained his glass, his eyes watching a certain redheaded girl who looked like a strange, adult version of the one he knew.

"Waste it on this crowd? No way." Blasie chuckled. "Probably a Gryffindor who spiked it. That lot is notorious for caring more about being sloshed than the quality of the drink to get them there."

At that moment Pansy flounced up to them, a bit gigglier than when she left a good fifteen minutes earlier. She immediately clutched on to Draco's arm, smiling up at him. "Draacoo, come dance with me!"

Repressing a sigh, Draco placed down the goblet on to the table and gave Blaise a rather dirty look that Pansy missed. His friend simply smirked and saluted him wordlessly with his drink.

On the dance floor, Draco dutifully went through the motions of the waltz. Memorized since early childhood, he closed his eyes briefly to allow a moment of peace. It lasted barely a second.

" _Draco_ ," Pansy's grip on his shoulder tightened. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, wondering what the hell she wanted. She loosened her grip slightly, and sighed. "Isn't this such a romantic night?"

Draco inwardly groaned. Merlin, not tonight. Thankfully she did not go down the conversational path he thought she would. Instead she started one of her favorite past times. Gossiping.

"Hermione doesn't look horrible tonight. That Lucy skank from Hufflepuff is delusional though to think that color looks good with her complexion. I can't believe that Cora is here with a seventh year, her mother must be proud of her being so ambitious. Look, Parvarti ditched Potter, I think she upgraded personally. . why that Ben Montague wanted to bring _her_ is a mystery to me.. That dress –" Pansy looked ready to say something highly insulting.

"My mother had a hand in designing Ginny's gown." Draco cut in, bored.

"Oh _well of course_ she did! Your mother has amazing taste after all; I was just about to say…" Pansy droned on and on.

Draco pretended to listen as his eyes found Ginny, taking a break from dancing and talking rather animatedly with her two close friends. Whatever Pansy may think, he thought she personally looked prettier than usual, and made a note to compliment his mother on the design of the gown next time he saw her.

He knew that he was certainly not the only male to notice how she looked tonight. They all looked at her, even if for a brief moment. Her reputation was beginning to grow, and Draco knew very well that it wouldn't be long until a rumor of a boyfriend came about. Not that he cared. She was allowed her fun at Hogwarts. They did not have the luxury to pick their own destiny. Draco would never resent her from enjoying the little freedoms she had while at school. Merlin knows he planned on enjoying every moment of it.

"Draco are you listening?" Pansy stomped on his foot.

"What?" He snapped, stopping their dancing and biting his lip hard. Her pointy shoe did some damage, dammit.

"I _said_ , Blaise is waving us over. It's time to ditch this ball and head down to the after party." Sure enough Blaise stood impatiently beside the rest of their friends, his arm wrapped around a girl who was definitely not his date.

"Right." Draco walked towards his friend, aware that Pansy clutched on to his arm again. Casually he glanced over to where Ginny was, disappointed to see her two friends were alone. He wondered briefly if maybe she also ditched the ball with Montague, before getting distracted by Blaise clapping down on his shoulder guiding him towards the large tall doors and the cheerful bantering of Crabbe and Goyle, both drunk off the punch.

The clock struck midnight and the closing song of the ball softly ended. The real party was just getting started, and Draco would be the first to have a go at the Firewhiskey.

Merlin knew he would need it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another's note: My deepest apologies for those that have been waiting for an update. I know it has been a year and then some since I have last posted. This story is not abandoned. A lot has happened in my personal life, much of which took my attention away from writing pursuits. This story became something else I had to place on the backburner. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I do not own this magical world. I simply play in it.**

Ginny stood in the corner of what she could only assume was a replica of Slytherin's common room, as the after party of the Yule Ball was being hosted by the Slytherin seventh years. As it was, no one except members of the house could, or would dare, enter the dungeon common room. The Room of Requirement then was the perfect place to hold a party for those who did not belong to what was considered an exclusive and wealthy house.

A huge Christmas tree claimed much of the back, adorned with glowing candles charmed so that no wax dripped and that they never snuffed out; speakers were set up in strategic corners that surrounded a dance floor where a few of the most gorgeous Hufflepuff girls were dancing, their dates standing at one of the many tables set up with refreshments and snacks.

Normally a lousy third year would never dream to come to a Slytherin hosted party. This was not a normal school year, and the Slytherins were not foolish enough to deny entry to those who were the dates of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons guests, regardless of age and house. Thus, at Ben Montague's side, Ginny was granted access to a world she did not usually experience while at Hogwarts.

Next to her, sipping from a pure silver goblet, and immersed in what sounded like an intense conversation in Italian, Ben watched the room with a friend of his, introduced as Stefano. Rude for sure, but Ginny's attention was elsewhere anyways. Her eyes followed unwillingly a particular silver haired blonde across the room. Draco still hadn't said hello all evening, despite having very obviously been watching her all night. His own eyes flittered in her direction like clockwork; a light sneer at whatever Pansy said, a sip of from the crystal champagne flute in his hand, a look in her direction, repeat, repeat, repeat.

Ginny refused to go over to him and say hello first. He was, after all, the reason why they had a tense relationship currently. Their friendship apparently did not mean much in scheme of Hogwarts politics. He could watch her all night. Ginny focused her attention on Ben, her very handsome, sophisticated date. Where Draco was pale and slight, not yet grown, Ben Montague was dark and confident, sturdy and tall.

"Enjoying yourself?" His voice cut through her thoughts, and just as she spotted Draco glancing over again, she turned fully so that he couldn't see her face. She noticed that Stefano Something-Italiano was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes; where did your friend go?"

"Probably to find his date.." Ben took another sip from his goblet before setting it down on the closest table. "I've neglected you too long, I fear. One more dance for the night?" Ginny nodded, placing her hand in his and allowing him to guide them through the throng of students already on the dance floor.

"I must apologize. My conversation with Stefano took precedence over you." They whirled around to the beat of the music, a slower tempo than previously played.

"It's alright, is everything okay? It sounded rather intense."

Ben grimaced, pulling her closer. "Ah, just the usual family politics that those who bear our last name endure. Stefano is my cousin."

"Do you have a large family?" Ginny wondered if they had that in common. She didn't really know much about Ben.

"We're Italian. Of course we have a large family." He smiled, twirling her around before pulling her back closer.

"I know a lot about big families myself. I have six older brothers."

"Six older brothers? They're not all here right now are they?" He looked cautiously around as they danced over to a more secluded corner away from the crowded middle section.

Ginny laughed. "No!"

"Good, so I can do this?" Ben leaned closer, his lips brushing against hers lightly before deepening it.

Her first kiss. Ginny gradually matched him in the pressure of their lips. When he pulled back, looking in her eyes, she was pretty sure her cheeks matched the color of her hair. He grinned, and pointed above them. "Mistletoe."

"Oh," was all she could elegantly reply.

"Can I walk you back to your dormitory? It's getting rather late."

They exited the Room of Requirement, trading loud laughter and music for the quiet of the abandoned hallways of the school. Carefully, slowly, they walked to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm glad you agreed to be my date tonight, Ginny. I don't often get to keep company with _belle ragazze_ who are also intelligent and can hold their own."

"Really? But isn't Durmstrang coed?"

" _Si_ , but my parents have set a rigid schedule that I must follow, even while away at school. I am the heir to the Montague estate. I am constantly preparing for the day I inherit."

Ginny thought of Draco, and the tight schedule he followed while at home. At least he was allowed freedom within the walls of Hogwarts to explore his own interests.

"The only reason I was allowed to come here was the slightest off chance I would be picked for the Tournament, and bring longed for glory back to our name."

"Glory?"

Ben nodded, sighing. They stopped a hallway over from the entrance of Ginny's dorm, away from the gossipy Fat Lady.

"My family's name is tarnished from the sins of some rather famous ancestors of ours. Unfortunately for us, we're cemented in Muggle history in a play that refuses to go away."

Ginny merely raised her eyebrows. "What did your family do to earn a bad reputation?"

"It's a long story, but essentially my family and another, the Capulets, were fierce rivals in wizarding Italy for a number of decades. No one really remembers why, but the portraits hung up in my family's home will tell you it was over a broken contract and honor disrespected."

"The Capulet family's fault, right?"

"Exactly. Then, one of my ancestors fell in love with the only daughter of the Capulet family. They devised an ill-fated plan to be together, hastily marrying. It ended tragically and after they died both our families was punished within the Muggle and magical communities. Land was taken away from us by the Muggles, and the magical community enforced the Statue of Secrecy. Duels in the streets with wands were already banned, but both sides hid theirs in swords."

"Your family really has never recovered from that?"

"Our fortune recovered, but our family is the reason much changed in terms of rules and regulations. The fact that Muggles know our story…"

"But what about the Capulet family? Surely they have also suffered too."

"Yes, but they lost a daughter. People were more sympathetic towards them since she was younger than my ancestor. Their family today is considerably smaller than mine. They still live in Verona though. The Capulet daughters attend Beauxbatons traditionally."

"Oh, are they here too?" Ginny decided she would have to get a copy of this famous play and read it. She would bet galleons that Hermione probably had one.

"No, the eldest daughter is already married, and the younger one, Lucrezia, was a year too young to come. Her parents would not have allowed her to attend even if she was of age.."

"For rivals, you know an awful lot about them."

Ben shrugged. "Politics. My father has it in his head that perhaps either I or my cousin Stefano could marry Lucrezia in a few years. Karmic justice or something. I think he just wants to have the Capulet coffers in Montague hands. They're vastly wealthy in comparison to us and own wine vineyards in the countryside."

They began walking again.

"Wait, who are the ones that carried the names if both families lost their heirs?"

Ben's lips quirked up. "Luckily for the families, both still had cousins alive. My direct ancestor who I am named after, Benvolio Montague, was a first cousin. He married and had several children who lived to see adulthood. The Capulet's new heir was a female, Rosaline. They changed their inheritance clause that the females had to keep and carry on the Capulet name in order to inherit."

They reached the Fat Lady, pretending to be asleep.

"And this, fair lady, is where I say goodnight. Though maybe I should say good morning."

"Thank you for tonight," Ginny mocked curtsied.

"No, thank you," Ben kissed her hand. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, but I fear running into that horrid custodian of yours and that damn cat."

"Goodnight then," Ginny said, turning to the now very much awake Fat Lady.

"Goodnight, Ginny." Ben walked away, pausing long enough out of earshot to make sure Ginny made it into the dorm safely before proceeding.

Inside, Ginny made her way up to her room and threw herself onto the bed as soon as she took of her dress. Outside the stars were beginning to fade, the moon still holding a strong presence. Her mind drifted to Draco's jealous look as she left the after party, and the confusing thoughts swirling around about his lack of action, to Ben and his background.

They were not destined to be, but as she fell asleep, she dreamt about another time and place were maybe they could have been more.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't know how this chapter ended up the way it did. It simply happened. Enjoy.**

 **PS: Caution, an F-bomb is dropped. My boyfriend is British, and I slipped in one of his favorite vulgar expressions. Hehe.**

Draco followed them out of the party.

He left behind Pansy with the rest of their friends. The night had turned further sour the minute Ginny entered the after party with that damn Montague on her arm. He had watched from across the room all night as they danced and laughed, barely paying attention to Pansy.

He saw Montague ignore Ginny for a solid fifteen minutes while she stood idly by, awkwardly pretending she didn't care. The tapping of her fingernails on the glass she held was a giveaway; the habit developed in childhood when they began going to other Pureblooded children birthday parties.

Draco imagined himself going over to her, whisking her away for a dance that would last all night. But instead, for some reason that he couldn't quite place, he stubbornly stood next to the Christmas tree and listened to Pansy and Daphne's gossip, to Blaise and Theodore Nott's argument over Quidditch statistics, and watched as Montague led Ginny to the dance floor.

Draco knew the moment they began to drift to the left what Montague was doing. Mistletoe had been strung up in every corner of the room. So, when they left the party, Draco followed them. He kept to the shadows, and only until they reached Gryffindor Tower did he turn away and head back to his own common room.

There, the party continued for a few of the oldest students, lounging on the sofas and sipping expensive Firewhiskey. Draco went to his bedroom, where Blaise and Nott were missing from still, but Goyle and Crabbe were passed out on their beds.

Wrinkling his nose, Draco waved his wand so the bed curtains blocked the view of the pair.

He took his time getting ready for bed, changing into silk green pajama bottoms after a hot shower. His mind drifted to Ginny, and the uneasy feeling of her kissing Montague.

Draco knew that technically he would win her in the end. She was already his someday, in name, thanks to the magical marriage contract their parents made. But he also recognized that he hadn't exactly treated her very nicely since she joined him at Hogwarts.

Draco sighed and slipped under the crisp, white sheets. He closed his eyes and rolled over, deciding that starting this summer he would try and reverse some of the damage that he had caused with his friendship with Ginny. In the meantime, he would leave her alone to enjoy the remainder of the school year and do as she pleased.

The next Tri-Wizard challenge came and went. Ginny sat with the rest of the school staring at the Black Lake's surface, bored. There is little excitement in watching an event where all the action takes place out of sight. The only stir came when Harry resurfaced with both Ron and Fleur Delacour's little sister, Gabrielle.

After the challenge wrapped up, Ginny headed back up to the castle, Cora and Tallie in tow.

"What an absolute waste of an afternoon this has been," Cora whined, smoothing back her hair after a breeze whipped through.

"It could have been a bit better action wise, I suppose." Ginny acknowledged, thinking of how she spent the majority of the time looking at Ben Montague who had sat with his friends in the Durmstrang section below them.

In the weeks since the Yule Ball, they had stolen moments together here and there in various empty classrooms and sitting at times in the library studying side by side. But rarely did they cross paths often, being in entirely different years and living in completely opposite areas of the castle.

Deep down, Ginny knew that her time with him was close to concluding, and that eventually she would remember him fondly as the one who kissed her first, if she ever thought of him at all.

Depressing perhaps, but it was better to confront the reality head on than live in a pretend fantasy for too long. Ginny may be a Weasley by birth, but having spent enough time at Malfoy Manor, the influence of Narcissa couldn't be helped.

It did not help that she also thought of Draco often, wondering why she was noticing him around more. She saw him in the hallways every day, despite the fact their paths really shouldn't cross at all. Their schedules were completely different, yet every time she turned a corner, there he stood.

It was strange, and Ginny had been thinking about the meaning of it more than she cared to admit.

"Ginny?" Tallie waved her hand, getting the red head's attention. "Pansy Parkinson is heading this way."

Rather than brashly turning her head in the direction of the desperate, pug faced Slytherin, Ginny instead took a deep breath and straightened her back, arranging her face into one of utterly indifference that would make Narcissa Malfoy run for her galleons.

"Weasley!" Pansy shrieked as she got close, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode right behind her.

Immediately Cora and Tallie where on either side of Ginny, wands securely and discreetly at hand, ready for anything Pansy may think to try.

"Parkinson," Ginny replied, her tone one of boredom. "To what do we owe this honor? Have you reconsidered growing out your hair finally?"

"Watch it Weasley," Millicent stepped forward, her wand clearly in view.

"Oh how cute, you have your own bodyguard like Draco. Speaking of which, where is the ferret?" Cora let her own wand be seen too.

Everyone knew about Professor Moody turning Draco into a ferret after he apparently was caught trying to curse Harry behind his back. In Gryffindor House it had become a running joke, one that Ginny found herself giggling at alongside her housemates. Draco had been nothing but a prat towards her, so in her mind, his being turned into a ferret was a karmic justice. She deftly ignored the part of her that felt any flicker of sympathy towards him.

"Funnily enough, I assumed you lot would know." Pansy said, stepping close towards Ginny.

"And why would _I_ know his whereabouts? We don't interact here at school as you obviously already know, Parkinson."

"Draco refuses to talk to me, and I know you're the reason behind it, _Ginevra_. I'm just here to remind you to back away, far away. His parents might tolerate you enough to be your godparents, but I can't stand you. You're just a poor, ginger haired weasel underneath those fancy dress robes. And Draco will never pick you _voluntarily_." Pansy smirked, as though hinting that she knew about the damn marriage contract.

The sound of a cough off to the side caught all of their attention before Ginny could hex her.

"Really Pansy, speaking on my behalf these days?" Standing taller than she last remembered him to be, but still every bit of cocky, was Draco himself. His blonde hair was a bit on the longer side nowadays, but it was still styled sleekly in a distinctive way.

Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found, but Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott stood a few feet away, pretending to not pay attention.

Around them, students still walked up to Hogwarts, but the last of the crowd was beginning to thin out completely. If they stood there any longer, a professor or prefect would eventually come to investigate.

"Draco, I …" Pansy faltered at his stone cold glare.

"It is a dangerous thing, to make assumptions. One might assume, after all, that your family is on the verge of ruin since your mother was spotted a few weeks ago selling family heirlooms in Knockturn Alley. But that is just a nasty rumor, isn't it Pansy?" Draco lifted an eyebrow, daring her to try and dispute it.

It wasn't a rumor, and she knew it.

At this, Daphne gasped in horror, quickly clamping her mouth shut and taking a step away from Pansy. Her family was one of the wealthiest, influential Pureblood families in Wizarding Britain. To be spotted with someone financially and socially disgraced would hurt Daphne's own chances of someday securing the excellent match her parents naturally wanted for her.

Daintily, Daphne muttered a quick goodbye and made a beeline for the school's entrance, sure enough to spread to her fellow Slytherin peers about this latest new information.

Millicent snorted, stashing her wand away in her robes and taking her own leave. Though not one to really care for Pureblood politics, she still came from a reputable family. Someone in the distant future would want her to marry their son.

This left Pansy standing alone, outnumbered and thoroughly humiliated.

"My family might have some current struggles, Draco, but we still have our dignity. My name is still of high value, and we have some well off relatives in Europe. You should remember that."

"Europe isn't Great Britain, Pansy."

She shrugged, unconcerned. "I'm still better for your reputation than _her_."

Blaise burst out laughing at that comment. "Oh Pansy. That is so far from the truth…"

Even Theodore quirked a bit of a smile, following Blaise up the well-worn path towards the school as the sun began to set.

"You're making a huge mistake, Draco. Choosing her over me is laughable," Pansy huffed, marching away.

"Merlin, good riddance!" Tallie looped her arm through Cora's, ready to get to dinner. "You lot coming too?"

"I'll meet you there," Ginny replied, looking warily at Draco. Her friends hesitated for a second before slowly going the same path as the others had.

She waited until they were far enough out of earshot before rounding on him.

" _Sabonsabi!_ " A blue light flashed from her wand straight at him. It took a second but then –

"Fucking hell, Ginny!" Draco spat out soapy bubbles that had formed in his mouth, coughing. She rolled her eyes, conjuring up a glass of water for him to rinse with.

"What was that for?" He asked, after the last of the soap was finally gone. The taste, unfortunately, lingered.

"Haven't you learned by now that if you have nothing nice to say, you don't say it? Especially to the person's face! Dammit, Draco, any upper hand you may have had with that girl is gone. What a lousy Slytherin you are."

"I come to your rescue and soap in the mouth is the thanks I get?"

"I didn't need it."

"True, but I did save you from a possible detention. I saw the look in your eye, Ginny. You were about to hex her."

"You just ruined Pansy's life. There's still several more weeks left of this term before summer, Draco. Couldn't you have waited to snub her during the June social season?"

He merely shrugged.

"Honestly Draco, I could care less what she said to me. She was simply venting her own insecurities. That hardly warranted a scandal dropping."

"If it makes a difference, Rita Skeeter is planning to drop the story tomorrow in the Daily Prophet. Everyone in the morning will know about it anyways."

"Not the point Draco! What I want to know is why all of sudden, after ignoring me for so long here at school you feel the need to step in between me and your biggest admirer…" Ginny's eyes widened, staring him down icily.

"Merlin, I know why! It's because of Ben Montague, isn't it?"

He didn't deny it.

"You utter twat!" She hit him with a mild stinging hex.

" _Ouch, Ginny!_ "

"You think that just because I'm stuck with you by contract, that just because you decided your too good for me while we're at Hogwarts, because _I'm a ginger haired Gryffindor Weasley_ , that you can decide to step in and claim what's yours when you feel like it?"

She got him again with a few more hexes to his arm.

" _How dare you_."

Finally, rather feebly, Draco put up a defensive ward around him to avoid her amicably aimed hexes.

"Ginny! _Let me explain, dammit_."

She paused, her wand poised in front of her. Her red hair was wildly loose down her shoulders, having slipped out of the side ponytail it had been pulled into.

"You can explain it all to me this summer, while I'm visiting. Be forewarned that I might hex you again then, and before this term is over." With that, she turned away and seemingly floated gracefully up the entrance of the school, her hair vividly shining from the sunset above them.

It was all Draco could do to stay still and watch her go.


End file.
